Held
by EO4evrLove
Summary: "This is what it means to be held. How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life and you survive" "Held" by Natalie Grant.  Their friendship has crumbled. But will El be there to help Liv through when her happy life suddenly becomes a nightmare?


**_Disclaimer: We don't own any SVU characters that you recognize! Dick Wolf owns them!_**

_A/N: This is an account/penname for fanfics co-written by RTSam and EOLuvFrv._

_We recently came across another fanfic in which Elliot and Olivia had a daughter named Mia Grace, which is the same name we are using for Olivia and Andy's daughter in this fanfic. We wanted it to be known that we did **NOT **steal/borrow the name from the other author. This fanfic has been a work in progress for well over a month and we chose the name Mia Grace long before we saw the other fanfic._

_For this fanfic, the prologue and the odd numbered chapters are written by RTSam, while the even numbered chapters are written by EOLuvFrv. This may be confusing at first but a lot of the back story will be revealed in flashbacks and/or memories. We believe this fanfic will prove to be an interesting, albeit bumpy, ride. We look forward to seeing where it takes us and we hope you will join us and enjoy the ride as well! Please, please review! Reviews are very motivating!_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Don Cragen stepped into his office just as his cell phone rang. He looked at the number before answering, as always, and smiled. He loved it when she called. When she called, he got to talk to his granddaughter. When she called, everything made sense. When she called, he smiled. He rarely smiled, yet she and her daughter always made him smile. Everything about Olivia made him smile.

"Hello, Olivia," he said, answering his phone. He was smiling. His smile suddenly vanished at the sound of her sobbing.

"Don-" Olivia barely choked out.

Don immediately started packing his things to leave. "What's wrong, honey?" Olivia wouldn't answer, she only sobbed. "Olivia, honey, you have to talk to me. What happened? Are you okay? Is Mia okay?" He heard her shaky intake of breath and then he heard a voice he didn't know say his name. "Who is this?" Don demanded.

"Don, my name is Sarah Miller. I'm the emergency room charge nurse at MUSC Hospital in Charleston, South Carolina."

"What's wrong with Olivia? What happened?" He could still hear her sobbing in the background and someone was consoling her. Was it her husband? Was it Mia that was hurt?

"Sir, Mrs. Eckerson's husband and daughter were involved in a horrible car accident this afternoon. A drunk driver crossed the median on the interstate and broad sided them."

"Are Andy and Mia okay?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. Mr. Eckerson was pinned in the car for over an hour. It was a prolonged extrication. He is in surgery now and the trauma surgeons are trying to repair his internal injuries."

Don tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "An- And Mia? How is my granddaughter?"

"Little Mia suffered some internal injuries, as well as some head trauma. Her car seat saved her life but she is still critical. She will be taken to surgery as soon as she stabilizes."

"Oh my God," Don sighed.

"Mrs. Eckerson tells me that they have no family here and that you are her father. Is that correct?"

"Pretty much. I'm the closest thing she's ever had to a father. Listen, I'm in New York City, but I'm leaving as soon as I can. Tell Olivia I'll be there as soon as I can, please."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Actually, can you put her on for a second?" he requested.

"Sure," the nurse answered and transferred the phone back to Olivia.

"Olivia, honey, I'm on my way, okay. It may take me a little while to get to you, but I will be there as soon as I can. Okay?" he spoke calmly, trying to reassure her.

"O- Okay," she choked out. "Please hurry, Don," she whispered.

"I will, sweet girl. I'm on my way, honey." Don disconnected the phone and wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks. He looked down at the photo on his desk of Olivia and Mia at the beach in South Carolina and choked back a sob. "Please God, let her family live. She's been through so much."

**EO**EO**EO**

Don walked out of his office and looked for his detectives. He knew he needed to get out in a hurry. Spotting the only two detectives in the room, he made his way to them. "Fin, John, where's Stabler and Lake?"

"Lake went to use the can and Stabler is brooding in the file room, I believe," John answered, propping his feet on his desk.

Don looked around, almost hoping Elliot would stay gone. "Listen, I just got a frantic call from Olivia. There was an accident and-"

"Is she alright?" Fin interrupted, shooting to his feet.

Don laid a hand on Fin's shoulder. "She's okay, Fin. It's Andy and Mia we need to be worried about. They were hit by a drunk driver, guys, it doesn't really look good for either one. Liv is a wreck. I'm gonna fly out to South Carolina. John, while I go pack a bag can you get the Chief Of D's on the phone and see what you can do to get me a chopper. I think that'll be faster than a commercial flight."

John immediately picked up the phone. "I'll tell him it's for Liv. You know the old grouch has a soft spot for her."

"Much like the rest of us," Don added. "John, call me when you know something. I don't know how long I'll be gone so you know the drill."

Fin smirked and tossed a paper clip at his partner. "I know, I know. Munch is in charge."

"Be nice, Fin," Don called as he made his way out the door. As he made his way down the hall, he was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. "What the-" he spun around to face Elliot. Don knew by the look on his face that he had heard everything. "What do you want, Stabler? I need to go."

"Cap, I- I need to go with you. Please let me go," Elliot begged, tears beginning to pool behind his eyes.

"She didn't ask for you, Stabler, and I can't say I blame her. You hurt her, Elliot, and I won't have you doing it again, especially now," Don warned.

"She hurt me too, Cap. But please, let me go with you. She needs me, too, whether or not she wants to admit it."

Don saw the determination is Elliot's eyes and knew he'd find a way to get to Olivia one way or another. "You have an hour to get a bag packed and get back here. If you're not here, I'm leaving your ass behind. You hear?"

"Thank you," Elliot whispered. He patted Don on the back and made his way back into the squad room to get his keys and jacket. "Guys, tell Lake I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm going with Cap to see Olivia."

Fin looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head. "What the hell do you mean? You ain't going anywhere near Liv right now. She needs real friends with her."

"Oh back off, Fin. You don't know what happened between us."

Fin stood up from his desk and advanced on Elliot. "I know you broke her heart. I know when she needed her so-called 'best friend' you bailed on her. I know you ain't never even congratulated her on having a baby. You ain't never even seen Mia, Stabler." He yelled, poking Elliot in the chest. "Liv don't send you pictures, man, so why the hell would she want you around now?"

Elliot slapped Fin's hand away and shoved him a few steps backward. "Don't pretend to understand me and Olivia, Tutuola. You don't know the half of it. Maybe I broke her heart, but she broke mine, too, damn it. But I can put that aside to be there for her now."

Fin turned his back on Elliot and walked away. "You hurt her again, Stabler, and I'll hurt you," he warned.

"What the hell is with everyone today?" Elliot muttered as he grabbed his things and left.

John hung up the phone and eyed Fin with a raised eyebrow. "Protective much?"

"Stabler's an ass for what he's done to Liv over the past few years," Fin answered. "She don't need the added stress of having him there right now. I can't believe Cap is letting him go."

"Elliot does what he damn well pleases, you know that. Cap knows it, too. I think it's better that he be there to referee them."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Munch. He acted like a bastard during their last case together. She leaves shortly thereafter and then moves away. He ran her off man."

"She left because she was in love with Andy and he got a new job, Fin. Not because Stabler ran her off."

"He's the reason she left the unit after Gitano and he's the reason she left NYC. No matter how much she loved Andy, she never would've left New York for a guy."

John rolled his eyes at Fin. "She was engaged to the guy, Fin. She was ready to start her life. I don't blame her for leaving with him. What did she have here? Us. That was it. Andy gave her the chance to have a family."

"Maybe so. But she always said she'd never leave New York. I know she was in love with Andy, still is, but everything is so weird. She sends us emails and pictures of Mia all the time, calls me and Mel at least three times a week, but never sends Stabler anything. She told Mel he broke her heart."

"Look, no one knows what happened but them. Liv and El have always had a strange relationship. I guess it got to be too much. But with the way Stabler's been brooding around here for three years, my money says he misses her."

"He's got a strange way of showing it."

John picked up a pen and twirled it around in his hands. "Think about it man. Kathy and El separate, but Liv is starting a relationship with Andy. El steps aside but things are strained because of Gitano. Liv makes the decision to move away with Andy, El makes a move, Liv turns him down, badda bing badda boom, splitsville."

"And they just never speak again? It makes no sense."

"How many women has Stabler dated since the divorce from Kathy was finalized? One. And it lasted only one date. He's still holding out for her, man."

"So he's going down there to hit on her?"

"No, Odafin. I believe our little Elliot is growing up. He's putting aside his pride and hurt to be there for his one-time best friend, who also happens to be the woman he loves."

"You've been watching too many Lifetime movies, Munch," Fin ribbed.

"Before Melinda, you never would have known what a Lifetime movie was," John shot back as he dialed a number on his phone. "Cap? Hey. I talked to the chief and the chopper will be ready in half an hour."

**EO**EO**EO**


End file.
